1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lost World: Operation Taris (Act I)
Operation Taris was the codename for a mission undertaken by the 1st Lokian and their associates to salvage what they could from a downed Republic vessel in the Taris system. Arrival The team arrived on Taris, with their own motivations for being there. The Wirraway remained in orbit, as they arrived at the Republic rendezvous. A marine was waiting for them, with news that an advance team of the 109th Pathfinders had gone on ahead to scout the downed ship they were there to salvage. The moisture of the jungle, combined with the ruined structures covering the area left an apprehensive taste in the mouths of the team as they made their way out of the camp. A brush with the wildlife Drevaanne and Pandoren scouted ahead, leaving a somewhat out of sorts Vas'ra to walk behind with Opat - the mysterious figure that had assisted in the prison break, and who had turned up it seemed at just the right time to help out with the mission. After an hour or two's patrol, the idle chatter was suddenly interrupted by the first of their encounters with a local specied, the Rakghoul. The fighting was fierce, as three of the creatures came at them from the dank jungle reaches. Pandoren was injured during the fight, his arm armour ravaged and bleeding, Vas'ra contrived to blind herself with her own flash grenade, but the team were successful and continued on, now more wary than before. The Scavenger Camp After a short while, they came to a dirt track that led through an archway created by fallen superstructures. The dirt trail was littered with Republic soldiers bodies, which Pandoren presumed was the unfortunate 109th that had scouted ahead. Picking their way carefully up the trail, they encountered weak resistance from humanoids, presumed to be scavengers, here to loot what they could from the downed Republic warship. Suddenly pinned down by sniper fire, Drevaanne took some serious hits to his knee and leg. With Vas'ra and Opat laying down covering fire, Pandoren was able to reach Drevaane, and a grenade or two later the camp was secure. Discoveries and Revelations Looting around the camp, the team came across several items that greatly interested them. Vas'ra found what appeared to be Alex Redfields armour, which she tossed at Pandoren's feet accusingly (recall the prison break, where Vas had wanted to stay to rescue Redfield, but Pandoren had quite literally thrown her onto the escape ship). Pandoren found a working computer terminal that gave information as to the ships activites before the crash. It seemed that the woman responsible for the interrogation and torture of the team had been appreheded while trying to flee Nar Shaadaa and been on board the doomed ship at the time of the crash. This meant there was a good chance Redfield was also on board. Perhaps the most chilling discovery of all, was inside a coffin stashed in one of the supply tents. Pandoren cracked open the lid, with a nervous Vas'ra nearby, and discovered the long dead body of General Winters himself. Someone has been manipulating the team from the very start. But who?